Usuario discusión:Molon jajaja
Artículo Destacado Pasate por el Artículo Destacado y ayudanos a elegir el artículo de este mes!! --CM Xavi 15:10 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola! No se que es lo que pasa, he reescrito y luego borrado ese cuadro pero sigue igual ha salido otro cuadro, lo siento, intenta hablar con un administrador... Twilight Stallord 15:29 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Eii denada pero ya se a solucionado legim legna ha conseguido publicarlo bien ;) Twilight Stallord 19:53 14 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Hecho, solo bastaba con arrastrarlo al infobox, en el apartado de "imagen =", no es tan dificil. Puedes firmar de manera que los demás puedan ver tu perfil cuando les envias mensajes, dale al apartado "firmar", que se encuentra encima de este mensaje, lleva el icono de un bolígrafo. Leugim legna 20:43 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Perdona, mis ediciones no las dejo así de fatal,, ¿te inportaría no editarla hasta que temine? Leugim legna 14:40 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Sabes si ya existe un artículo relacionado con el cazamariposas?, es que creo que entra en a Link to the Past. --Leugim legna 16:30 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Ya hay un artículo dedicado al 25 aniversario, ¿por qué hay dos? Votación en el foro Hola Xabier, necesito que te pases por el foro y votes sobre el siguiente tema. Para el avance de la wiki es importante esta votación. El tema y como votar esta explicado en el foro, aquí te dejo el link: http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Bur%C3%B3crata PD: Mola la imágen de Jackass en tu perfil ;) --CM Xavi 10:50 3 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Claro que hay que revivir proyectos, terminar de arreglar las categorías, hacer una limpieza en las imágenes, etc... pero antes necesito que me concedan el poder de burócrata para poder formar una administración y poder abordar ese tema. Es lógico no?, cuando forme un grupo y nos organizemos, trabajaremos sobre eso ;). Aún así me gusta que te preocupen esos aspectos, eso demuestra que tus intenciones en esta wiki son muy buenas --CM Xavi 14:40 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Leugim legna ¿Sigues conectado? 22:06 6 mar 2012 (UTC)Leugim legna RE: Estas en lo cierto, esa categoría esta mal hecha y ya la he hecho desaparecer. Por otro lado tu tranquilo, no me molestas ni mucho menos, te agradezco que me avises de esos errores por que como comprenderas intento controlar el vandalismo y las malas ediciones, pero soy humano xD. Además, las funciones de un admin. también es la de atender a los demás usuarios, asi que nunca molestas ;). En cuanto a lo del poder de burocrata de pido paciencia, ya que en la Wiki Central los helper se lo toman muy tranquilo. Puedes editar artículos por tu lado, sin necesidad de proyecto, eso es lo que yo hago. Si necesitas una fuente de información tienes la wiki en inglés Zeldapedia, que con la ayuda del traductor tiene información muy útil. --CM Xavi 20:50 7 mar 2012 (UTC) : He borrado tu artículo Dragones por que para esa información ya existen los artículos de Dragona del Agua, Dragón de Eldin y Dragón de Lanayru. --CM Xavi 15:01 8 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Hola, CM Xavi le han nombrado burócrata y me ha nombrado administrador, si tienes dudas puedes consultar mi discusión cuando quieras, siento haberte molestado, adios. --Leugim legna 21:20 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso ¿Puedes pasarte por Artículo Destacado para votar algún artículo que te parezca muy inportante? Por favor, es solo un voto, solo vota el artículo que te parezca muy inportante, puedes escribir tu mismo el artículo que te lo parezca y votar, solo para que el artículo tenga reconocimiento. Leugim legna 15:44 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Por cierto, por si no te has enterado, las ventanillas de los personaje, objetos, lugares, etc, se llaman Infoboxes, escríbelo en el panel de búsqueda para ver que tipos hay y como se escriben, te lo digo por si te interesa ponerlos en tus artículos PD:Procura no cometer faltas de ortografía. --Leugim legna 16:00 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Proyectos Ya tenemos los proyectos en movimiento, simplemente pon en el búscador Proyectos y te saldra la categoría. Te lo digo por que si no recuerdo mal tu estabas deseando que se reactivaran no? --CM Xavi 20:38 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Cuando subas imágenes ponle un nombre adecuado y una licencia. Si la imágen se ve a Link, y pertenece al juego Skyward Sword, nombrala Link Skyward Sword o Link SS, lógico no?. La licencia es algo que se añade cuando subes la imágen. --CM Xavi 09:51 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Consejo Añádele un infobox de grupo en el artículo que acabas de editar, si no sabes no te preocupes. Leugim legna 21:44 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Buen trabajo con el artículo de Madre de Coocker, pero puedes añadirle una imagen en el infobox. Por cierto, siempre que editas, no mencionas el nombre de Link, editas en segunda persona (es decir, " tienes que..., puedes ir..." como un guía) , no digo que este mal, solo es que se escribe solo así en las travesías de libertad del jugador, como obtener objetos, gemas de gratitud, entrada a lugares nuevos y diversos extras en los que el jugador interviene, es mas presentable de que relates en tercera persona, es decir, que relates los sucesos de Link en la historia (algo así como "Link tiene que..", Link se ve obligado a.., etc). Para aclarartelo, si tienes que hacer mención de la historia menciona a Link, en el caso de obtener nuevos objetos, nuevos lugares, haz tus redacciones de siempre. Es solo un consejo, no es necesario que lo hagas, si lo prefieres así no hay problema. --Leugim legna 15:52 23 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Muy bien, pero si vas a crear categorías, no crees una que categorizan las mismas cosas de una ya existente, como ocurrió a la categoría canciones y música (esta última se quedó, borrando la cat. de canciones). Leugim legna 16:24 23 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Un proyecto se realiza para potenciar la creación y completación de artículos, así que los que ya ahí sirven para lo que pides, si quieres porponer la creación de algún proyecto tendrás que especificar más ;). Y en segundo no hace falta que te de nigún poder para cambiar el nombre de los artículos, es algo que pueden hacer todos los usuarios. --CM Xavi 21:02 23 mar 2012 (UTC) : Te vuelvo a recordar que a las imágenes como mínimo al subirlas hay que ponerle un nombre adecuado. --CM Xavi 09:42 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Articulo Listo ya estaWolf link 14:13 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Aviso Por favor, alarga un poco tus artículos y añádeles infobox, queremos que estos artículos tengan toda la información posible sobre la saga. Tenlo en cuenta Leugim legna 19:07 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Puedes buscar en la wikia en inglés, si no la encuentras limitate a ponerle solo los infobox, no hace falta que añadas nada al artículo si no sabes que poner, ponle una plantilla de "este artículo está mal redactado, ayuda a Zelda wiki editándolo" Leugim legna 22:29 6 abr 2012 (UTC) ola, gracias, una cosa, las categorias se me olvidan poner xd, pero con la caja de lo de infobox, al cricarla se pone una pieza de puzle verde en el texto, pero no me deja editar, alguna solucion? hola, le doy a mostrar lista de plantillas y solo me aparece el titulo que puedo hacer, no me sale ninguna ficha ResidentzeldaCUJ 11:29 22 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Nombres Si te soy sincero, no conozco ninguna página donde existan los equibalentes de los nombres de los personajes en inglés y castellano..... yo conozco el nombre de gran parte de personajes gracias a que me he pasado los videojuegos xD. Otra cosa que te quería decir es que cuando categorizas lo haces mal!! Por ejemplo, el artículo Isla de los Cantares lo has categorizado en Islas cuando tenías que haberlo categorizado en Islas de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, no se si entiendes la diferencia. Esto no te lo he dicho antes por que estos últimos 2 meses he dejado de ser tan constante como antes lo era en la wiki, simplemente por desgaste y por cambiar un poco esto NO significa que vaya a dejar la wiki, prometí levantar esta wiki y así lo haré, pero el que haya tan poca actividad me baja la moral --CM Xavi 17:17 24 abr 2012 (UTC) : Eso me agrada, pero aún así he de inisistirte en las categorías. Verás las categorías tienen que seguir el mismo orden que en Personajes. Es un poco compleja, pero tuú ranqui de la organización me encargo yo. Tú por favor simplemente haz lo que te pido, a la hora de categorizar sea un lugar, isla, mazmorra, arma, etc... simplemente categorizala en su juego ok?? --CM Xavi 17:36 24 abr 2012 (UTC) A que páginas te refieres?? --CM Xavi 17:50 24 abr 2012 (UTC) : Los nombres de los personajes de Skyward Sword están correctos, al menos los artículos que yo controlo, pero no pasa nada por que pongas los nombres en inglés, si en el futuro alguien sabe el nombre en castellano pues se renombra la página y listo --CM Xavi 18:02 24 abr 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Pasate a Artículo Destacado a votar un artículo que te parezca , te recuerdo que puedes proponer otros artículos, por favor, es solo un voto ¿vale?.Leugim legna 14:37 6 may 2012 (UTC) Categorías Ya te he habisado alguna vez de que estas categorizando mal. Te voy a poner el mismo ejemplo de la otra vez. El artículo Isla de los Cantares NO se categoriza en Islas, si no que se categoriza en Islas de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (y así con todos), ves o no ves la diferencia??? Mas vale que me hagas caso, que no quiero ponerme de malas contigo. Si no lo entiendes preguntame que te lo explico mejor, pero no me hagas mas categorizaciones de ese estilo por que dificultan mi trabajo. --CM Xavi 09:36 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Aviso Hola Molon jajaja, pasate a Artículo Destacado y vota el artículo que cras que merece ser destacado, por favor es solo un voto, también puedes proponer otros artículos que merezcan ser desacado. Leugim legna 02:11 3 jul 2012 (UTC) : Oye Xabi hay que firmar en el Artículo Destacado conjunto a tu voto, si no el voto será nulo!!.. pasate y firma, que se te olvido --CM Xavi 20:52 3 jul 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna ¿Cómo firmas tu Molon jajaja? mira haz click en el icono firmar en la parte de arriba en la que editas, así te sale una firma mejor. Leugim legna 00:44 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Último aviso Molon, ya es la 3 ó 4 vez que te lo digo, categorizas mal!! Exceptuando las Categorías de Juegos, Consolas y Guías, las demás se categorizan Personajes de The Legend of Zelda..., Enemigos de The Legend of Zelda..., Lugares de The Legend of Zelda..., Mazmorras de The Legend of Zelda..., Objetos de The Legend of Zelda..., etc. Si no me haces caso tendre que banearte, y no me gustaría eres uno de los más activos. Si no te queda algo claro me preguntas, ok? --CM Xavi 11:21 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Advertencia Ya van muchas veces que te avisan sobre tus ediciones, primero con las categorias y recientemente con ediciones inutiles. No te ganes un baneo Wolf link (discusión) 19:03 14 jul 2012 (UTC) One Piece Wiki Ey Molon he visto que estas mucho por esa wiki, podrías decirme con quien tengo que hablar para realizar una alianza entre Zelda Wiki y One Piece Wiki??? --CM Xavi (discusión) 10:14 16 jul 2012 (UTC) : Ya que por alli te conocen comentaselo tu, siempre es mejor un conocido que un desconocido jaja --CM Xavi (discusión) 23:05 16 jul 2012 (UTC) molon porque te han echado amigo mio T_T Sol4343 (discusión) 11:24 4 ago 2012 (UTC)